Honeymoon
by Malandra Amaya
Summary: Malandra and Anicetus have finally gotten married and have just started their honeymoon, yet already things are "heating up" in their relationship.


Malandra kisses Anicetus as they walk up the steps of the _La Fleur Innocente_ Hotel, her spahire blue dress swirling around her as she walks. "So… how does it feel being a married man?" Anicetus chuckles, "since I'm married to you," He leans down and nuzzle her ear, "like I'm the luckiest man in the world."

They continue up the steps and come to the circulation desk, "Hi," A young woman, probably in her late 30s, says, "may I help you?"

"A room for a two, please." Anicetus replies.

The woman looks between the two of them, noticing their arms around each other's waists, and smiles. "Honeymoon?" she asks as she types on the computer and presents them with two card keys.

Malandra and Anicetus both smile, "yes." They answer at the same time.

"Room 2037. I hope you enjoy your night then, and congratulations." The lady says as they walk to the elevator and get in.

They take the elevator up to the twentieth floor and find their room, as they open the door Anicetus suddenly bends down and, knocking her legs out from under her, and lifts Malandra into his arms. She gasps, "Oh!" then chuckles, "You certainly are old-fashioned, aren't you?"

"You should know the answer to that by now," he replies as they cross the threshold. As they walk towards the living room area of the suite Anicetus bends down to kiss Malandra again, still in his arms. Then he sets her down on her feet. They go to separate rooms to change; Malandra out of her dress and Anicetus out of his tuxedo. Then they meet in the bedroom.

"So, what would you like to do?" Anicetus asks.

"hmm, I don't know." Malandra thinks for a minute, than a sly smile slowly spreads across her face. "wait, no, I hae an idea now."

"Wha-" Anicetus starts to ask, but soon finds his lips busy kissing his new wife. She moves one of her hands up to his shoulders and moves it under his shirt and around the back of his neck, while the other one traces circular patterns on his chest. "I think I'll make you figure it," she replies seductively. "After all," she pauses and moves the hand that was tracing his chest up around his neck too, having to stand on her tip toes to do so, "you're _so_ good at puzzles."

She proceeds to kiss him again, and this time he's nowhere near surprised, and is catching on, so he kisses her back. Soon they're both breathing heavily as they taste each other's lips again and again; each time they do so sending waves of desire through the other. Anicetus picks up Malandra, but instead of letting him carry her far, she uses her weight to make sure that he falls on the bed first.

They continue where they had left off before they had decided on the change of scenery. Then, Anicetus moves his lips from Malandra's and starts tracing a path of kisses down her cheekbones and neck. Malandra sighs in pleasure, allowing this to go on for a good thirty seconds, before her mouth claims his again.

Eventually, Anicetus again removers his lips from hers and traces paths of kisses down her jawline to her shoulders. This time Malandra moans with desire, "s-stop teasing m-me." Another moan escapes her before she can clamp down on it. Anicetus chuckles, "I'm not teasing. I'm simply making sure you're enjoying yourself to the fullest."

Malandra moves her hands and pushes against Anicetus' chest so that his lips can't reach her neck anymore. They're both breathing heavily as she says, "Trust me, I intend to enjoy myself to the fullest." She smirks at him, "Although I appreciate your concern."

As she finishes speaking she lifts her shirt up and over her head, revealing her black bra with delicate red swirls across them; red as blood. Anicetus lifts his eyebrow, "you're really ll about black and red, aren't you?"

Malandra pouts, "Is that a problem?"

He reaches up and pulls Malandra back down to him, just before their lips touch again he replies, "No, it just makes you even sexier." And then his mouth claims hers again, but not for long. He soon removes his lips from hers and traces patterns just above Malandra's breasts, making her shiver with desire.

"o-oh e-enough," Malandra says before she sits up, pulling Anicetus with her. She hooks her fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Then she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, allowing to fall from her breasts, and gasps as the cold air from the air conditioning hits her bare flesh; raising goose bumps on her skin.

Malandra pushes Anicetus back down onto the bed and lays over him, kissing his neck. He reaches up and starts to gently caress Malandra's breasts. Soon though Malandra moves so that their lips meet again and moves one of her hands down to the area between Anicetus' legs. His breath catches and then he chuckles against her lips, "and here I thought you were so innocent."

She smiles against his lips, eyes half-closed with pleasure, "I am, just not ignorant." She leans back and winks at him.

"Well, in that case…" Anicetus sits up, forcing Malandra to sit up as well. Then he puts his left hand on her left breast and begins to caress it, and leans forward and begins kissing her right breast; moving up from her breast to her collarbone, and back down. Malandra has her head back, lips parted in a silent sigh of pleasure.

A few minutes pass, and then Malandra stands up on the bed, unbuttons her jeans and pushes them down; stepping out of them revealing panties the same color and design as her bra. She pulls Anicetus up and does the same with his pants; only to reveal light gray boxers. She pulls them both back down and Anicetus pulls her back over top of him.

They join lips again, this time tasting each other and Malandra moving her hips forward and backward across the hard lump between Anicetus' legs. He reaches up and fondles her breasts, rolling her now-hard nipples between his thumb and forefinger; she gasps as erotic sensations shoot from her breasts into her brain.

She moans, and reaches down to remove Anicetus' boxers, at the same time he moves to remove her panties. Then, when both of their undergarments are removed, she sits up and crouches, her hips just above his. He raises his eyebrows, "afraid?"

Malandra smiles slyly, and reaches down with her right hand and strokes him, "not at all." Then she moves her hand and lowers herself onto him. She allows him to barely penetrate before moving up again. She repeats this several times until Anicetus says, with a desire filled chuckle and gasp, "who's teasing now?"

She leans down and kisses his lips, then leans back, "I'm simply making sure you enjoy yourself to the fullest," she says with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I am, trust me."

She laughs, "I'm sure you are," and then she lowers herself onto him; letting out a sensual moan as she takes him inside herself completely. She begins to move up and down, her breasts moving with the motion of her body, creating mesmerizing circles in the air.

Anicetus moves his hands to her waist, lifting her up slightly higher each tie she moves and moving her forward against him when she comes back down. She moans with pleasure each time she comes back down and feels him move inside he; her head back, lips slightly parted. Anicetus leans forward and places his mouth on one of her breasts, sucking in the nipple and licking it. Malandra gasps, "Anicetus!"

As the pleasure intensifies and starts moving faster. Anicetus moves from her breast to her mouth. And as they kiss passionately, the pleasure reaches a climax and Malandra throws back her head, her hair rippling down her back, as she feels Anicetus spasm inside her and they both collapse; Malandra lying across Anicetus' chest, as when they first started.

As both they're breathing and heartbeats slow they kiss again, this time lovingly instead of passionately. Malandra smiles at him as they're lips part and nuzzles his chest. She sighs blissfully, "I love you, _mon Dêfensor, mon Tout_." He kisses her forehead, "And I you, _Mo Bann Ri_, _My Queen."_

Then they both drift off to sleep, in only place they both feel safest; in each other's arms.


End file.
